The present disclosure relates generally to absorbent articles intended for personal wear, and more particularly to absorbent articles having a fluid distributing structure.
Personal care absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinence garments, absorbent swim wear, feminine hygiene articles and the like, typically include a liquid-permeable bodyside liner, a liquid-impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent structure between the bodyside liner and the outer cover.
The absorbent structure, which is typically formed separately from the other layers, receives and retains aqueous liquid such as urine, menses, bowel movements, and the like which are exuded by the wearer. Absorbent structures are commonly formed of superabsorbent particles and hydrophilic absorbent fibers (e.g., cellulose), which are loosely mixed and entangled together to form an absorbent batt. Thermoplastic polymer fibers are sometimes included to provide reinforcement.
One objective in manufacturing absorbent structures is to increase, improve or otherwise maximize utilization of the absorbent structure, as the absorbent structure is often the most expensive component of absorbent articles. Further, uneven fluid distribution within the absorbent structure can cause the absorbent structure to swell disproportionally, resulting in an aesthetically unpleasing appearance.
It is desirable, therefore, to design absorbent structures that distribute fluids evenly throughout the absorbent structure. Current absorbent structures distribute fluids predominantly by spreading or wicking fluids through porous materials (e.g. fibrous materials) which maintain generally static pore structures. Such absorbent structures generally do not distribute fluids far enough or fast enough within the absorbent structure to obtain an acceptable level of absorbent structure utilization.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for absorbent articles with absorbent structures that distribute fluids evenly within the absorbent structure and maximize utilization of the absorbent structure.